24: Day SixBehind Chloe's Pregnancy
by jackbauer24man
Summary: The following talks about the truth behind Chloe O'Brien's pregnancy, which was revealed in Day Six of "24"


Mike Diamond

Fan Fiction-"24"

10/20/10

Day Six

**05:22:09 **

Chloe sits intently following her collapse on the CTU floor in the basement medical facility. The doctor approaches and Chloe asks "Do you have any idea why I collapsed?" and she responds, "Well it seems as if there is something you may have not realized…" Puzzled Chloe inquires, "What do you mean?"

"Ms. O'Brian, you are pregnant," explains the CTU doctor. Baffled, Chloe thinks to herself wondering how this could be possible. "There must be some sort of mistake," says Chloe. "No, Ms. O'Brian there is not a mistake; you are going to be a mother."

Chloe thinks to herself a few hours earlier when her and Jack had share a moment together.

**11:12:43**

"I cannot believe all of those things they did to you while you were in China Jack," professed Chloe. "I mean, it's one thing to be captured by another country's government, but it is completely different being subjected to tor-." Chloe stopped herself before she could say anymore as the blank stare on Jack's face spoke of the immense pain that was going on his mind.

"I—"mutters Jack trying to piece together words. "I…missed…you," said Jack. With face full of shock, Chloe is at loss for words. "Is this real? Is this man I have wanted to have feel this way, finally feeling this way as well," Chloe thinks to herself.

"I missed you too," says Chloe in a fast, semi-sarcastic tone with a straight face.

"No, you don't understand," says Jack intently. "I really missed you."

Chloe, at loss for words again, replies "Thank you. Is there something wrong?"

Jack hesitates and finally says "These past twenty months, I have had a lot of time to think about my feelings and what I need to right my life. I have lost my wife, daughter, Audrey. I have pretty much lost everyone who has ever meant a lot to me." Chloe stares at Jack with a blank expression, as if she is looking for some recognition. "Except for you of course, thank god you are around," said Jack.

"You know how hard it has been with you gone so long and with Morris trying to come back in my life…" says Chloe while getting worked up. Jack places his finger over Chloe's mouth, "Chloe, don't make this any harder than it really is."

"Make what hard—"Chloe tries to respond as Jack pulls her close to him. Inside her heart is pounding out of pure excitement that Jack is finally pulling her in and touching her for reasons other than looking at encrypted files.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Chloe says with a scared look on her face. "Don't worry Chloe, we both know we have been wanting this for a long time," says Jack.

As Jack pulls her into him, Chloe asks "Wanting what?" As their lips get closer together, the passion which has been suppressed for many years overwhelmed their bodies. Kissing each other passionately, Chloe and Jack seem to be one body combining for a long passionate session of making love.

"Oh Jack, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment," says Chloe as Jack embraces her passionately. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have dreamt of this day."

"Well I am glad you feel that way," says Jack. "I have realized there has been this sort of connection for a long time and I give you my word, I will not let you down."

"What is that supposed to mean? I am kind of confused," Chloe questions with no expression on her face. "Anything that happens, I will be here for you, I said that I give you my word."

Chloe cracks a smirk as she lays her hear on Jack's shoulder, "I am really happy I have spent this time with you Jack," said Chloe. "With all of the craziness and you being in China for that time, it has been hard not to think or worry about you. There is a reason I was monitoring you while you were out there."

"And exactly why was that?" questioned Jack. "Well I figured that I was the best person for the job, plus I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to you. It was terrible what they did to you."

"I know. I was there. I have no time for your sympathy, I have to go," urged Jack.

"I'm sorry," says Chloe showing concern. "I just thought that—"

"No Chloe, you don't understand. You may think you do, but you don't," says Jack sternly.

"Alright, well I guess this is goodbye," says Chloe softly with her head down.

"For now," responds Jack.

**05:00:32**

As Chloe lies in her hospital bed back in CTU, Morris walks into Medical to check on his ex-wife.

Chloe opens her eyes "The doctor says I am fine, you should be at you work station."

"No," responds Morris. "I should be right here, with you."

"No, you need to check the EPA database to see what oil platforms are owned by Phillip Bauer ," urged Chloe says as she closes her eyes, still lying in bed.

"Other people can do that," responds Morris in a stern tone.

"If you really want to make me feel better than you will find Phillip Bauer," says Chloe in a serious tone.

Morris, confused, asks Chloe "Are you sure you're alright?" Chloe and Morris exchange looks and Morris complies "Alright." He turns and leaves Chloe in Medical.

**05:32:18**

Chloe pulls out her cell phone and dials.

"Hello?" responds Jack.

"It's Chloe."

"What's going on Chloe, I am going away for a while," asks Jack.

"No you can't! I just—oh—I don't know how to say this," Chloe says.

"What is it? Is this about earlier? I gave you my word, that is something that is kept between the two of us," urged Jack.

"Well, I was working and all of a sudden I felt light headed and well, I passed out," explained Chloe.

"Are you oh-" Jack says before Chloe continues talking.

"I'm fine, it's just—" mutters Chloe.

"Just say it. Whatever it is," demanded Jack.

"I'm pregnant Jack. It is your child," Chloe says. Jack, on the other end of the phone is in shock and complete silence.

"How could this happen?" questions Jack.

"Well you know these things happen when you have sex with someone without protection," says Chloe, in a sarcastic manner.

"I know that, but honestly how could this happen now, with us?" says Jack.

"That doesn't matter right now, because it is happening and I already told Morris," Chloe said.

"Did you tell him it wasn't his?" Jack inquired.

"No! Of course not! We slept together and he thinks he can have me back and well, I am considering it," explains Chloe.

"So what you are saying is that you are gunna let him believe that it is his child and never mention anything about us to him?" asked Jack.

"That is exactly what I am saying and because you are now a free man, I did not want you to have to worry about raising another child, especially when Morris and I may be getting back together," Chloe responded.

"I will feel slightly guilty if I am not in this child's life, it would be the only family I have left. Chloe, you must understand, I lost Teri so long ago, Kim will not even look at me the same again because I have been a terrible father," says Jack.

"No you haven't," Chloe says.

"Now my brother is dead, my sister-in-law is scared to death, my father just coordinated with the Chinese against this country he supposedly loves and all that is left besides her is Josh," Jack speaks while trying to hold back tears.

"You have no idea how much I am going through right now Chloe and now I have a reason to come back," Jack explains.

"Well, I understand. We could just let Morris believe he actually is the father and you could go wherever you are going," Chloe suggested.

Jack hesitates, thinks for a few seconds before asking, "Are you alright with that Chloe?"

"Yeah it is fine, I mean there is really no other way to go about something like this," she hesitantly agrees.

"Alright, well I have to go, but I will keep in touch Chloe," promises Jack.

"Goodbye," says Chloe.

Jack thinks to himself, "Should I go back to be with Chloe and my child or should I go after Audrey?" Jack ponders his choices.

Chloe hangs up the phone and lies down in the Medical bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Jack and the boy are both safe."

"What about the Russians?"

"They've backed down, they suspect the component was destroyed."

"And Jack's father?"

"He was killed in the air strike and Cheng is in custody," explained Morris. "Look I went to talk with Dr. Hastings and he told me the test results were in but he is not saying anything, he insists I talk with you." Chloe looks down in silence. "Is it—serious?" asks Morris.

"Yes," Chloe says with conviction.

"Oh bloody hell Chloe, whatever it is I will help you get through it," explained Morris.

"No you won't," Chloe said. "We're not together."

Obviously disgusted, Morris says "Oh forget that, come on. When you collapsed I thought something was really wrong. I-can't do this today."

"Really?" asked Chloe.

"Yes really, I love you," Morris explained.

"Okay, well that's good cause I'm pregnant," Chloe said. Morris, shocked, stares into Chloe's eyes.

"With child?" asks Morris, hesitantly. Morris and Chloe both smile at each other.

"That's usually how it works," said Chloe sarcastically and both of them chuckle.

"You know," says Chloe, interrupting Morris before he could get another word out. "this is a nice moment, let's not ruin it by saying something stupid. Let's just go back to work," suggests Chloe.

The doctor comes in and Chloe asks, "Can I return to work now?"

"Sure, just take it easy now Ms. O'Brian," urges the doctor.

Chloe walks out of the room and back up to CTU where she gets back to work. "Did Josh get back to his mother alright?" she asks Morris.

"Yes he did darling, now are you sure that you should be out here working in your condition?" questions Morris.

"Yes, I am fine, I am just pregnant, plus I have work to get done before we're released for the night," Chloe says with irritation in her voice.

Morris puts his hands in the air and leans back in his chair as Chloe heads back to her desk. Nadia approaches Chloe and asks "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," assures Chloe. "It was just the stress of the day and in the end I just needed to lay down for a little bit, but now I am fine."  
"Maybe you should go home and rest," suggested Nadia. "Don't worry I will take her home," volunteered Morris.

**06:02:49**

"Thanks for driving me home Morris," said Chloe.

"It is my pleasure darling, I was worried about you for a second and especially now that I know you are carrying our child," Morris said.

"That was something I wanted to talk to you about," mentioned Chloe in a low tone. "Are you sure you are ready to be a father?"

"Yes of course, are you fine with becoming a mother?" asked Morris. "I guess" responded Chloe. "When we were married, we always talked about having a child, we would name a girl Priscilla and a boy Prescott," Morris reminded Chloe. "Yeah…I remember that now," Chloe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright then it is settled then, huh darling?" insisted Morris.

"Morris, I want to be honest with you for a second," Chloe began. "What is it Chloe?" asked Morris. Chloe looked down, took a deep breath. "Chloe?" asked Morris.

"The baby is not yours," Chloe blurted out as Morris turns to Chloe and hits the breaks hard.

**06:19:57**

**06:19:58**

**06:19:59**

**06:20:00**


End file.
